


The Fire’s Light

by Viderian



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Mage Jaina, Nightmares, Ranger General Sylvanas, Smut, sylvaina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: With the fire’s dim light behind her, Sylvanas glowed like a phoenix in the night. It danced on her skin and through her light locks of hair. She smiled down at Jaina, different than any smile she’d given that night. This one had meaning behind it, one they both knew quite well.





	1. The Stranger

Pop, snap.

The gentle crackle of the fireplace was all that filled the dimly lit living space. An oil lamp sat on the side table, unlit as the young woman preferred the burning logs to serve as her light. The room was big yet cozy, with simple furniture to bring out the elegant decorations hung and strewn here and there. 

Outside of the wooden and cobblestone cabin, it stormed. The dirt roads were flooded, the winds whistled and shrieked through the trees. But her cabin was safe and dry. 

The woman—a young woman, she was—sat cuddled in an armchair. Her golden hair fell over her eyes. She hardly noticed, as her icy blue eyes were instead fixated on the sophisticated scrawlings of a book. A simple nightgown was what she wore under the heavy linen blanket draped over her. 

It was a cold late Autumn evening, and Jaina couldn’t think of any better way to spend her night than snuggled up with a book and a cup of tea, to which she raised to her lips. Over the fire was a pot of stew, and between her seat and the fireplace, a beautifully stitched rug of violet and blue. 

Her plump lips moved along with the words she read so carefully, soaking up each word like a sponge. She was studying to become a mage, though she chose to read on her own time. Knowledge was one of Jaina’s best features, in her opinion. As she was about to set her cup back onto the saucer, a knock echoed through the room. She didn’t look up at first, finishing the sentence in her book before closing it and turning her attention towards the door. 

“Now who could that be at such an hour?” she wondered out loud.

Another knock. Jaina set her text on the table, stepped into her slippers and walked to the door. She stood in front of it, a pang of apprehension holding her back. What if it’s a thief? ...Or even an assassin?!

“W-who is it?” she called nervously, before gathering herself. “Who goes there at this hour?” she said again, more assertively.

Silence. Then, a muffled voice spoke:

“I am in need of shelter for the night, if you would be so kind as to allow it.” The voice was unlike any Jaina had ever heard; nasally and somewhat demanding, yet feminine. Whoever this stranger may be, she carried an odd accent. The teachers Jaina had had always advised her to never trust strangers, yet she couldn’t help but feel bad for this one. Without a moment to lose, she opened the door. 

Standing before her now was a woman adorned in blue and yellow armor. It was covered in intricate designs, swirling gently and wrapped around her shroud. But what stood out to Jaina the most was her face. This stranger was an elf, judging from the long eyebrows and pointed ears poking out of the hood, but that wasn’t what caught her attention. Her features were sharp, her eyes relaxed yet at the same time stern, defined cheekbones, and full lips pulled into a frown. She was truly intimidating. 

And soaking wet in the rain.

The elven woman raised an eyebrow inquisitively to the mage, and Jaina realized she had been staring—with her mouth agape. She faked a nervous cough and smoothed out her gown.

“Ahem, I apologize sincerely for staring it’s just.. I’ve not had the opportunity to see many elves.” 

The stranger raised her chin at Jaina’s words, adjusting her armor. “Charmed. Now, the matter at hand—this establishment of yours is the only dry place around here. Would you let me stay here, if just for the night?” 

Jaina was still stuck staring at this woman. She was beautiful. “Ah, yes, come right in. And let me help you with your armor. There’s food inside.” She motioned for her to take a seat by the fire once inside. “And um.. may I ask your name? I’m unsure of how elf culture works, but for human it’s common courtesy to know—“

“Sylvanas. That is my name. Sylvanas Windrunner.” She spoke without looking up at Jaina, wringing out her cloak and removing her hood. Her hair was a light blonde, much lighter than Jaina’s. One would think it was pure white in this lighting. 

Sylvanas had not bothered asking for Jaina’s name, which made the human feel nervous and even embarrassed in her sophisticated presence. “A lovely name that is. An honor to meet you, Sylvanas. I am Jaina Proudmoore, though you can just call me Jaina.”

Jaina poured a second cup of tea for her guest, glancing up as she stirred to take a glance at Sylvanas, only to find her stripping off her armor. “Goodness!” she exclaimed, quickly looking back down to avoid the sight and putting her hand over her mouth. Though she couldn’t see, she knew Sylvanas looked over at her. And was smirking. 

“Something wrong, Jaina?” 

Jaina fumbled to collect herself and finish pouring the tea, scrambling over to the pot to busy herself with stirring. “Nothing, it’s fine. Just thought I saw a mouse was all.” Curses, why had she said that? Now Sylvanas would think her living quarters were filthy! 

The archmage never taught her what to do in this kind of situation! What was she to do?

Cold arms wrapped around her waist and a chest was pressed against her back. Sylvanas wasn’t wearing a top, and Jaina could tell out of the corner of her eye. Had she already known Sylvanas and been friends with her before, the gesture would seem much different. But this was far too intimate for someone she had just met. Lips brushed against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Just focus on the stew, Jaina. She’s just teasing you. 

“So good of you to let me stay with you for the night, Jaina. I promise I won’t cause any trouble.” She laid a quick kiss on the back of her neck then moved away, and Jaina found herself frozen. The fire continued to crackle gently and fill the much-too-quiet cabin. Jaina sighed and served two bowls.

She turned towards Sylvanas, figuring she’d at least want this stew she’d been offered. Jaina nearly dropped the bowl when she found her laying across the rug wearing only her underwear. The sight was almost too much to bear, but Jaina couldn’t bring herself to look away. Her wet skin glistened in the fire’s light, painting her as if she was some fiery succubus from one of Jaina’s questionable pieces of fiction. The sight was picturesque. Sylvanas must have been a warrior, or perhaps a rogue; muscles clearly etched into her skins and toned her arms and thighs beautifully. It ignited a fire the mage didn’t know she had. She didn’t feel any shame as she looked at the elf, though she didn’t understand why. Any other situation and she’d feel humiliated, but this was different. Though her eyes were peacefully closed, Jaina knew that she knew. 

Her fixation was broken as she noticed Sylvanas’s armor. It was folded neatly and set off to the side near the fire to dry, though not as Jaina would have set it to do so. She huffed in frustration, setting the bowl and spoon by the troublesome elf, moving to properly hang her gear by the fire to dry as it should. 

“You are so fussy, human. I find it adorable,” Sylvanas cooed, resting on her elbows as she watched her bustle about restlessly. Her light hair pooled over her shoulders and just barely covered her breasts.

“Forgive me, Sylvanas. But presenting yourself naked to someone you met mere moments ago is not usual for humans.” 

“Ah, but it is when you wish to be intimate with the person. I am not one to open up to someone so easily, but you are unlike most humans I’ve come across. You intrigue me.” 

Sylvanas spoke as if she’d met Jaina before, and this confused her to no end. She turned to face her, able to look at her face without her eyes wandering elsewhere this time. Intimate? “Have we met once before?” 

“No, but I have seen you. You’re quite well known around Dalaran, a place many of my people’s mages reside. You possess a certain aura that I find myself drawn to. It was mere coincidence that I find myself in your presence this night, though I suspect it could be something more. Perhaps even fate.” Sylvanas’s tone was softened as she explained herself. Jaina’s cheeks lit up a vibrant red; she’d had admirers before, but not like this. Being confessed to by someone this mysteriously gorgeous was like something out of a dream. 

“I wish to get to know you better, my dear,” Sylvanas continued. “In any way that I can.” She sat up now. Jaina moved to sit in front of her on the carpet, and she felt as if she was seeing Sylvanas in a completely different light this time. The fire’s light played against her soft skin and wrapped delicately around her sharp features. Jaina was utterly enchanted. 

The fire crackled much softer than before.


	2. The Phoenix

Time that evening went by fast, much faster than Jaina had anticipated. She still felt shy around her guest—who wouldn’t, after being teased and flirted with—yet oddly comforted. Sylvanas did most of the talking and explained much of herself to Jaina. So she was a ranger… 

“My people’s customs are far different from humans’. Though, your choice of decor is definitely… unique.” She grinned at her, and for the first time Jaina had seen her teeth; fangs.

She’d offered her guest the linen blanket she used earlier, which Sylvanas accepted gratefully, though it didn’t do much to cover herself, to Jaina’s dismay. The fire had died down since the elf’s arrival which made the room that much cooler, but at the same time cozier. Without even realizing it, they’d gotten much closer in the span of a few hours of knowing each other. Sharing stories and knowledge made the time go by quite nicely for Jaina’s liking. Though Sylvanas had chatted much about herself, it felt as though she wasn’t letting on as much as she’d like to. When Jaina felt the moment was right, she’d go on and on about her studies until Sylvanas looked bored with it, and they’d talk about something else.

Jaina knew they’d have no choice but to share a bed, she lived alone after all, and couldn’t bear the thought of making this stranger sleep on the floor. She had offered a nightgown to Sylvanas, but she was so tall and robust that it wouldn’t fit. The night was sure to be awkward, but Jaina knew it was wrong to deny a guest. And they were both women, after all. 

It was hard to stay awake at this point, Jaina would pause between words to yawn, which would bring a low chuckle from the elf every time. Sylvanas was a truly mysterious individual, the way she teased Jaina and seemed so clever and suave. It drove her insane. Jaina wouldn’t deny she was attracted to her—no, that was an understatement. It was as if an actual succubus was placed on her doorstep soaking wet and begging to be let in—quite literally, it would seem. 

“The fire’s dying down, Maybe we should call it a night,” Jaina yawned. She was practically leaning on Sylvanas to keep herself upright. A strong bare arm wrapped around her shoulders. “There’s more blankets in the back…” She trailed off as she struggled to stay awake in the warm embrace. 

A deep hum was heard from Sylvanas. “You are eager to sleep in the same bed as me, hmm?” Her fingers curled around Jaina’s shoulder, inching up her neck and tickling the skin there.

“N-no, I just think it’s getting late is all.” The mage was unsure if she should pull away.

“Have somewhere to be in the morning? We should not rush this.”

Jaina took a second to process the words. Did Sylvanas truly feel that way about her? Having a female admirer is definitely new to the mage, but not unheard of. Perhaps this ranger really did mean what she said. “I’m sorry, Sylvanas, but I haven’t agreed to this relationship you want out of me.” She finally sat upright and faced her once again for the second time that night.

Sylvanas looked hurt, reaching a hand out to Jaina’s shoulder, then deciding against it. She seemed so high and mighty before, but now looked like a kicked puppy. “I… I thought you had felt the same way. That you felt that same attraction as I feel for you. That you were even attracted in women...” She stood up, wobbly from sitting for so long, and began to gather her armor. 

Oh no, she cannot leave! Sylvanas was perfection incarnate, Jaina couldn’t bear the thought of her just walking away like this!

“No!” She rushed to grab the elf’s retreating arm, grabbing her hand instead. Sylvanas stopped and looked down at her with an unreadable face. “I am, you’re fine, you may stay! It’s just that… I don’t know. I’ve never seen you before today, so this is strange to me.” The human cast her gaze downward towards their hands, absently tracing over the calloused knuckles with her delicate fingers. “You are… undeniably attractive. I find myself drawn to you, you speak as if you’re someone from a book, too perfect to be real. No, more like someone from a dream.” She laced their fingers together, the warmth from Sylvanas’s hand pouring into her own. Her heart could melt from this touch alone. “You… you mentioned fate earlier. That fate was what brought you to my doorstep. I think I understand now.” She locked eyes with her now, and took a deep breath. “Sylvanas. I do want to spend the night with you, in that way. If intimacy is what you wish for, then just for tonight, I will grant you that much. But a romantic relationship is not something I’m ready for, and I hope you understand this.”

At first, Sylvanas was silent. Her face had not moved, nor had she made any further motion to leave Jaina’s side. Then, an impish smile stretched across her lips. “Little human, I had not expected you to be so confrontational,” she all but purred. “I enjoy the way you speak about me. It excites me. You’ve made the right choice.” In one quick motion, she scooped Jaina into her arms bridal-style and carried her over to the neatly made bed at the far side of the room. 

Jaina was startled, to say the least, but very much enjoying all this. She was gently set on the bed, Sylvanas taking care not to mess up the sheets. Not yet, at least. She straddled Jaina.

With the fire’s dim light behind her, Sylvanas glowed like a phoenix in the night. It danced on her skin and through her light locks of hair. She smiled down at Jaina, different than any smile she’d given that night. This one had meaning behind it, one they both knew quite well. 

Mesmerizing. Sylvanas’s lightly colored eyes seemed almost black in the dark. But Jaina knew those eyes were glued to her. She laced their fingers together once more, this time admiring the size difference between them. She pulled Sylvanas down to her and spoke in a whisper, “Hold me tight, and never let me go. Promise me you’ll do this, if just for tonight.”

“I promise, Jaina.” Then pressed their lips together.


	3. The Kiss

The kiss was something out of a steamy romance novel. Sylvanas’s lips were as soft as the finest silk in Lordaeron. They pushed gently onto Jaina’s at first. She felt the elf smirk against her before opening her lips and licking over Jaina’s, a simple yet demanding request for entry. As their tongues moved over each other Jaina’s head was feeling clouded by an indescribable feeling of heat, a heat that surged through her body and settled in her lower abdomen. A soft moan was pulled from her throat as Sylvanas ran her fingers through the golden locks of the mage, reaching behind Jaina’s neck to undo the simple bun she’d put it into for bed. 

Jaina’s hair and night dress framed her figure elegantly, and Sylvanas couldn’t help but admire the view before moving back down to land an affectionate peck on her cheek. She struggled to keep her eyes open to see the elf in this moment. The room was cold with the fire’s warmth slowly dying, but in this moment it was like a warm paradise. Sylvanas’s strong legs kept her in place as if she’d leave, her arms holding her shoulders down as she tickled her neck with a sly tongue.

The shivers running down Jaina’s neck brought a giggle about her, stopping to cover her face with her hands in sheer embarrassment at the noise. But her hands were gently pulled away and filled with another, stronger hand which locked fingers together. Sylvanas smiled at her, clearly amused at the situation yet her expression showed nothing less of utter infatuation and perhaps something more. Their lips locked again, but this time it was much softer, lacking the fervent passion from before. No tongue, all soft lips and a different kind of blush filling Jaina’s full cheeks. When she least expected it, pulled into this tender moment of a simple kiss, a knee settled between Jaina’s legs. She couldn’t hold back the gasp, nor the urge to press against it. But Sylvanas wouldn’t grant her the satisfaction of grinding her thigh against her arousal, not yet for the time being, and retracted slightly, so agonizingly slightly. 

Jaina pouted, but a cheeky smile pulled at her lips. “How dare you edge me on for so long, only to deny me?” 

Sylvanas moved down to her throat again, placing kisses along the neck, and Jaina felt a smile against her once again. “You are so impatient, my dear. A promise is a promise.” She was sincere, yet her voice was laced with mirth. The emotions flowing between them in the exchange was unspoken yet oh so clear. Jaina would not let this woman go, she simply couldn’t. How dare someone so perfect show up like this? It was almost too much to handle. 

The kisses began to feel much lighter, as if Sylvanas was tickling her on purpose. Light giggles would not stop erupting out of Jaina and she lightly batted at the culprit. S-Sylvanas! Aha ha—stop!” They were both laughing, Sylvanas chuckling against her. Jaina certainly had not expected her to be like this! 

“But why? You seem to be enjoying this,” she purred, running a lick along Jaina’s skin and then gently biting, eliciting a gasp from the human. “Your noises excite me to no end.” 

“You’re too much,” Jaina whined. 

Sylvanas made quick work in untying the front of Jaina’s nightgown. She slid the garment down to her waist, taking care to enjoy the sight of milky skin underneath. Most was bare to her now, except from the waist down, but she’d be sure to remove that later. The sudden cool air made Jaina shudder, but Sylvanas quickly made up for that in her heat. She trailed her kisses down, more firm this time, sure to make Jaina squirm. She licked down her chest and over her breasts, cupping them in her hands and flicking over the delicate buds. Her nipples erect and entire torso bare for exploration, Jaina couldn’t help but look away in embarrassment. Never had she been so exposed to someone before. 

Sylvanas didn’t mind, of course; she had yet to turn her attention away from Jaina since she’d gotten here. Jaina felt small under her gaze, but wouldn’t deny it excited her beyond words. She was very much aroused, and knew Sylvanas could tell. She was straddled again, Sylvanas sitting on her belly. They shared a look as the nightgown was moved down more, then finally thrown off the bed by Sylvanas. Jaina frowned, knowing she’ll be the one to pick that up later. Sylvanas was so bold, lifting herself to remove her underwear, leaving herself completely naked with Jaina underneath. She had a bush of light curly hair on her pelvis, which made Jaina smile. How cute…

“Like what you see?”

Jaina realized she was staring too late. “O-oh, sorry.” Sylvanas just laughed wholeheartedly and placed a firm kiss on her belly. She smiled sheepishly, then made up her mind to be more assertive. It wasn’t fair Sylvanas had all the fun. She lifted up and ground their crotches together, drawing a startled yet satisfying sigh from the elf. Sylvanas mimicked her movements, pausing to remove Jaina’s underwear as well. She grinded against her with a strength that was enough to push her into the mattress. Jaina bit her pink lower lip in frustration, spreading her legs for more, to Sylvanas’s pleasure. 

“You’re so desperate, it’s adorable. You really desire me that much?” She suddenly ceased her thrusting, moving to straddle Jaina’s belly again. The human below her whined with a pout at being denied once again. She smirked down at her, displaying her sharp fangs. “Beg me.” 

As if Jaina’s face couldn’t get any redder. From embarrassment or arousal, or both, she couldn’t tell. Still, she found it in her to smile back up at her lover. Lover? Could she truly call Sylvanas her lover now? It certainly wasn’t a bad concept, just new. “They didn’t teach me that at Dalaran. Care to enlighten me?” she asked with feigned innocence, being sure to cock her head to the side for extra effect. 

Sylvanas lowered herself to lay on Jaina, bringing her hands above her head and winding their fingers together and pulling her into another deep, affectionate kiss. It caught Jaina off guard so much that she was at a loss of words when Sylvanas pulled away to grin at her. “Tell me what you want me to do to you. And say please, princess.” She flicked her tongue out to lick the tip of her button nose.

Jaina was struggling to match Sylvanas in this game, but that doesn't mean she would give up this easily. “Oh? Whatever do you mean?”

“We’ve got the entire night to ourselves, and you’d rather spend it with me simply teasing you?” Sylvanas clicked her tongue and raised a long eyebrow at Jaina.

“As much as I like you kissing and holding me, I think I’d like if you fucked me more.” The words didn’t register until they came out, and Jaina looked startled at herself. “Um, I mean, if you’d like to.” 

Sylvanas was just as startled, if not more. She grinned slyly. “Anything for you, beautiful. I’ll make you feel so good,” she whispered. She moved her hand down to focus on Jaina’s arousal, rubbing at her inner thighs first and then the skin around her pussy. She swirled around her clit, keeping a close eye on her face for any change in expression and enjoying all of it. She moved to straddle her thigh as she worked, rubbing herself slowly and making sure Jaina felt how wet she was on her leg.

The light touches just weren’t enough for the human. “Sylvanas, please…”

“Hmm? Please what?”

“Harder…”

Sylvanas obeyed without a moment to lose, rubbing her clit in circular motions with one finger and touching around her folds with another. She inserted one into her, thrusting in and out, making sure to rub at her inner walls. Jaina was panting and moaning as quietly as she could manage, which wasn’t very quiet. The sight alone was beyond sexy to the elf; eyes squeezed shut, blonde eyelashes clumped together, pink lips parted, eyebrows drawn together in frustration. Sylvanas humped her fleshy thigh fervently, taking care to hit all of Jaina’s sweet spots as she fingered her. She licked her perky nipples and ran her tongue all over her breasts and collarbones, stopping to leave love bites everywhere she could get her teeth on. Jaina seemed to enjoy the attention from her fangs and lips, lifting her head for more access on her neck. She worked her fingers even harder, thrusting in and out and rubbing in different motions for Jaina. 

“S-Sylvanas—Ah…”

“Shhh… My dear, you needn’t speak now. Just let me do all the work.” 

But Jaina wasn’t happy with that, she wanted to help Sylvanas orgasm as well. She lifted her thigh as much as she could with her weight pushing it down, and ground it against Sylvanas. For the first time that night, Slyvanas let out a moan. It was long, drawn out, startled, and desperate. It was the sexiest thing Jaina had ever heard in her life, so much that she felt herself nearing her climax. But she couldn’t focus on that now, she wanted to hear more of that sound. Having Sylvanas hump her leg and make such lewd noises while fingering and licking her all over was so overstimulating, like nothing Jaina had ever felt in her entire life. 

“Sylv… Sylvanas…” she painted vigorously, her heart beating impossibly fast in her chest and sweat sticking her hair to her forehead. “I-I.. I’m gonna—!!” 

“Ye-ess… Do it J-Jaina, cum for me.” Sylvanas was panting just as much, clearly nearing her climax as well. 

Jaina threw her head back and sobbed as the orgasm washed over her, filling her vision with a blinding pure white light. Her body contracted, her pussy squeezed around Sylvanas’s thrusting fingers. She lay there for quite a long time, gripping at the sheets and legs shaking. Sylvanas came then as well, still humping her and let out a remarkably loud groan. Moisture slickened Jaina’s thigh and the bedsheets between her legs. Sylvanas lay down on Jaina’s exhausted form, pulling a blanket over them and holding her naked body close. 

They were both hot and sweaty, and the sheets felt disgusting underneath. But Jaina couldn’t bring herself to care at that moment, all she wanted was to bask in the intense afterglow and feel the comfort of Sylvanas holding her. When she’d finally found the energy to speak again, she was still breathless. “That, that was something. I enjoyed that, very much.”

She closed her eyes in complete exhaustion, feeling Sylvanas’s cold fingers brush her soaked hair away from her forehead, then landed a kiss there. A goodnight kiss. 

“See you in the morning, little mage.”


	4. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. Thank you very much for reading and leaving kudos!

The rain had been put to a halt that morning. Birds singing and chirping was what woke Jaina from a rather pleasant sleep. She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn, enjoying the feeling for a moment before something suddenly felt extremely off. She was tucked into bed carefully with the soft linen blanket placed up to her neck and smoothed out, which she would’ve normally found to be a very nice gesture, but the spot next to her was empty. As if it’d always been that way. Dread filled her being as she bolted upright and looked around the room in a panic. 

She couldn’t have just up and left! Sure, she’d shown up with the intention of only staying the night, but the things they did… the words shared between them… Had it all been a lie to sleep with Jaina? Or was she using her for information and was actually part of some sinister group and not truly a ranger general? 

The intrusive thoughts flitted through the mage’s mind. As she moved to get out of bed she noticed to her utter embarrassment that she was still naked. Completely naked, at that. Fragments of the night before slowly came back to her as she was slipping into a silk robe. When she relit the fireplace to bring warmth into the hearth, sensations began to flow into her.

Sylvanas’s hands all over her, lips laying kisses across her chest and neck, and the words she would whisper into her ear. Promises that turned out to be nothing but lies. How dare she manipulate Jaina in such a way. 

She was furious. There was something sickening about the way Sylvanas treated her last night; what seemed like unbridled passion and—dare she say love—piercing unspoken words which etched into Jaina, evidence being the deep purple bruises that speckled the milky skin of her neck, those words that would kill the human in the morning like some lethal poison, coursing through her bloodstream only to drown her heart.

You belong to me.

Jaina clutched her throat as she watched the fire slowly come back to life, tracing fingers over the dark marks she just knew were there, pressing the digits down just to feel, just to know, that those marks were real, that Sylvanas was really here last night, that she made her mark on her human. Her human… She’d shown up in the dead of night like a phantom and claimed her like a demon, marking her all over as if making a contract in the form of love bites. And there was that word again—love. Love was certainly not an unfamiliar concept to Jaina. 

She carefully sat in the cushioned chair, tremors flying through her and sending shivers along her delicate frame. Every word spoken to her that night. Every touch Sylvanas had lain upon her and every flick of her tongue and every kiss they exchanged—had it all been for nothing? Was Jaina nothing more than something to use? Sylvanas had kept certain details of herself from being spoken, which made Jaina wonder. Perhaps it was a sick way her to feel power over someone. 

“I wasn’t her first.” Jaina cared for nothing at that moment; not for the fact she hadn’t fastened her robe all the way, not for the birds chirping outside, and not for anything that surrounded her in the real world. All that appeared before her was the weak flame in the hearth. Sylvanas ripped all she had away. “I won’t be her last…” She curled into her herself with tears falling down her cheeks.

A sharp, piercing hissing sound broke the mage away from her tender moment, turning her attention to the fireplace before her. A cold wind rushed through the cottage and swept around Jaina despite the red-hot light. 

All that manifested before her was something out of a nightmare—a dark vapor that poured from the deepest reaches of her mind and pooled before her feet on the carpet. Whether a simple illusion created by her own desperate wanting to see Sylvanas again or a true phantom visiting her in that moment, Jaina didn’t care for the answer. She watched with tired, wet eyes as it took the form of a woman. It sat idly before the flame then clawed its way up Jaina’s lap and straddled her. Deep red eyes which bled black tears and absorbed all light emanating from the hearth were what greeted her. Her breath was caught in her throat as though the thing held her with the intention to suffocate her to death. Hands were all over her, dancing through her hair and gripping her thighs and scratching her back and—

And then she woke up. 

Cold sweat soaked and plastered her hair to her forehead. She couldn’t for the life of her get her heart to calm down, beating so harshly it threatened to burst through her chest. She couldn’t move, she was being held down and restrained and something was attacking her—!

And Sylvanas was still there, with her. Arms draped over but held her close so she would never leave, so she could never leave. It was still pitch black as ever outside with no light except the moon’s revealing the sleeping form beside her. Sylvanas’s skin was a sort of sickly azure in the moonlight, a color that reminded Jaina of the nightmare she’d just experienced. 

The elf was completely silent when she slept, but she purposefully clutched onto Jaina and was nearly lain over her, as if to protect her from the evil thoughts. 

The nightmare was so sudden, so intense and yet so specific. Could there have been meaning behind that?

Sylvanas’s arms tightened around her.


	5. The Morning

Jaina did not wake for a few hours after that. She was completely exhausted when she did finally stir from her light slumber, limbs sore and mind feeling like it had been racing for hours, which it had. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the presence of bags and dark circles was felt. She stretched out her arms above her head and yawned audibly. No birds or bugs chirping outside when she lifted herself up to look around, but what did greet her, was Sylvanas. She had on one of Jaina’s nightgowns, only it didn’t fit. It wrapped so tightly around her that it would have been quite funny, adorable even, if she wasn’t clearly naked underneath. She sat with her back to Jaina on one of the stools near the fireplace, but the mage could see her shoulders bare and legs from the angle.

Jaina made an effort to move quietly from her bed so not to disturb Sylvanas, taking off the covers and trying to slip out, realizing she was naked. 

"You’re finally awake. I was wondering if I was too rough with you last night, hum?"

Jaina’s face colored a deep crimson at the accusation. She reached for her dress, hanging beside the bed. 

"It’s too early in the morning to be talking like that, Syl." _Syl? Where in the world did that nickname come from?_

A deep chuckle shook Jaina to the core. "For your information, _Jaina_ ," she began to rise from her perch, revealing her current state of dress; completely open in the front, except below her waistline, which must have been the only part she could manage to fasten comfortably, "it is well into the afternoon. I hope you don’t mind, but I made myself at home and read a few of these journals of yours. Very interesting, indeed."

Jaina looked away from her as she worked to get into a dress. Sylvanas only whistled tauntingly behind her. "Frustrated I didn’t ravage you all night? I made a promise to myself I’d be gentle. You are a human, so I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to handle it."

She just kept talking to Jaina—no, _at_ Jaina. She was feeling frustrated, yes, but that was for something completely different. Why had she dreamt that?

" I don’t mind the view over here, dear. You have a surprisingly… _plump_ backside," Sylvanas purred. Jaina shot her a look, eyebrows drawn together in annoyance. It clearly caught her off look, if the widened eyes and frown were anything to go by. " Is… Is there something wrong?"

Jaina finally finished getting dressed. She sat on the bedside, running hands through her messy blonde hair. "I’m fine. It’s just…" _It’s just what, Jaina? You had a nightmare and no longer trust this woman? Is that it?_ " I…" _You’re a fool if you let her go just like that. For the first time in your life, you’ve found someone for you. And you’re kicking her out?_ " I just think that…" _You’re pathetic._" You should stay a little longer."

Silence. That damned silence, the kind that could tear you to shreds in an instant. Only it didn’t last an instant, no, it lasted several hundred years to Jaina, until Sylvanas finally spoke. "You continue to surprise me, Jaina. If you wish for me to stay, then I shall. Thank you."

She thanked her, as if she was doing her a favor. But the real question is, who is Jaina doing a favor for? Herself? No, if anything it felt more like she was destroying herself in doing this. 

She was so busy thinking this over that she didn’t notice the smell. Was Sylvanas cooking? Jaina looked up, and sure enough, the fire was lit with a pot hanging over it. It smelled like a sort of vegetable soup with trace amounts of meat. It wasn’t very pleasant, but her belly grumbled at the idea of eating, and at this point it was far better than nothing. She shifted her gaze to the half-naked elf, who was fumbling about in trying to find something to serve with. She smiled in amusement. 

"Bowls are in the cabinet."

She went back to getting dressed, lacing up her white slippers. A soft "ah" was heard, signifying Sylvanas had found the dishes. When Jaina finally finished, she got up, wobbly at first for not having walked in so many hours, then made her way to the little table she used to dine at. There were two wooden stools and a bench, showing that yes, she definitely did live alone, but did get many visitors. Speaking of which… 

"Oh!" Jaina exclaimed. She’d just remembered! She had plans to go horseback riding that evening with one of her acquaintances! Sylvanas looked back at her inquisitively, busying her hands in ladling the soup into two bowls then bringing it to the small table. 

"Forget something? Don’t worry, it isn’t _poisonous_ , if that’s what’s on your mind." She set the bowl in front of her.

Jaina stirred at the mysterious substance, trying to figure out what Sylvanas attempted to throw together to make something that vaguely looked like soup. "I just remembered I’d made plans with someone today. A friend of mine, you see."

"Oh? A ‘friend’, hmm? Should I be concerned about this friend of yours?"

"N-no, he’s just—" The look that was shot at Jaina alarmed her to the core and froze her in place. Sylvanas glared at her with the ferocity of a thousand daggers. Jaina swallowed despite not having eaten yet. 

"_Oh,_ so it is a ‘he’, now?" Her voice audibly darkened, as if a phantom claimed her body and took over in her place. 

" I… Is there a problem with that?"

Sylvanas loomed over her for a moment; and even in her current state of dress, both ridiculous and luring to the human, she was incredibly intimidating. Could Sylvanas actually be jealous?

She finally sat down with a sigh, but to Jaina it sounded more like a growl. "No, it is nothing. In fact, I think I’d like to meet this friend of yours." She threw a grin at Jaina, making sure to bare her fangs almost maliciously. "Tell me all about him."

Jaina threw her hands up in defense and laughed nervously. "H-he’s no one, really. Just a friend!"

"Oh no, I insist."

After Jaina explained had finally herself to Sylvanas, as if she was being interrogated, they both ate in silence. An unbearable atmosphere of awkwardness settled in the cottage and hovered over them, so thick that Jaina feared it would seep into her meal. The soup was definitely made from whatever vegetables she had lying around that Sylvanas threw together into an unholy concoction, with a tiny bit of meat and too many herbs, and not to mention the overabundance of water. Where had she acquired so much water?

"Ah, is this your first time making soup?" Jaina asked with a grimace at breaking the silence. She watched it come apart in her spoon with a look of disgust twisting her pretty features. "N-not that it’s bad or anything, just watery." A blatant lie. The soup was disgusting. Even Sylvanas was having a hard time getting through it. 

"It is, as a matter of fact. So kind of you to notice." Her tone was so accusing. Had Jaina truly made her that upset? 

It was because they were waiting for him to show up. The friend of Jaina’s, who Sylvanas would have to see eventually. Jaina feared he would be fought or even killed by the elf out of spite. Wait, what was she thinking? Sylvanas was just her guest! Who, erm, may or may not have had sex with her the night before. She touched the bruises on her neck absentmindedly. 

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
